


Stay With Me

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x15, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Magnus loves Alec, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alex comforts magnus, malec in bed, moving in, post 2x15, sleeping malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus stays so Alec can wake up with him on the 5th morning.Magnus decides it's about time Alec never went home, and moves in!!





	1. Chapter 1

On the fifth morning Magnus stays.  
He wants to get up. He wants to leave the bed but he doesn't because more than his instincts telling him to keep running from his problems his body and his mind is telling him to stay. For Alec.

So he does. He stays on in bed and he lies on his side and studies his Shadowhunter. He admires every inch of skin he can see. His hands itching to reach out and gently trace those runes like he sometimes does. He wants to run his hands through Alec's bed hair and kiss his face but he doesn't want to wake him too early.  
Instead Magnus thanks his lucky stars for bringing Alec into his life. He thinks over every word Alec said to him in the past twenty four hours; words of love and acceptance and understanding. He was far from being 'better' but Alec had sure pushed him onto the road to it.   
He was so in love with Alec. He couldn't remember loving anyone this much. Ever. It scared him a little but it was something he had learned to push past. There was no point worrying about the future and about immortality. He knew one thing immortality didn't make you invincible.

Beside him Alec jolted awake as though he had been having a bad dream and Magnus is pulled from his train of thought.   
Automatically Alec rolled to see if Magnus was there. The sleepy smile that radiates from his face makes Magnus' heat clench. Yes, staying in bed was the right thing to do. 

"Hey." He whispers 

"Hey." Alec says back, voice hoarse from sleep. 

"Go back to sleep." Magnus says and now he can happily reach out and touch Alec. Alec leans into his hand that's cupping his face. Alec kisses his palm.

"You stayed." He says sleepily and his eyes are already fighting to stay open. "You're here." 

"I'm here." Magnus whispers, he pulls Alec's shoulder, making him roll and presses him to his chest. Alec sighs, happy. Content. Wrapping around Magnus and Magnus shivers in happiness, the soothing weight of Alec on him is such a comfort. He gently trails his finger tips up down Alec's spine as he tries to put his boyfriend back to sleep. It's working because Alec's breathing is slowing and his shoulders are now slacking. 

The weight of Alec's body and the new heat they share soon radiates through Magnus' body and he finds himself drifting off to a happy dream where he asks Alec to stay forever.   
Maybe tomorrow he'll ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

So Valentine Morgenstern had escaped and completely ruined Magnus' plan to ask Alec to move in the very next day. 

Several weeks had passed and Magnus was finally on his road to recovery. He was being mindful in his thoughts, he was able to not necessarily forget about his step father but he was able to change his mindset a little. Forgive himself little by little.   
It had been Alec's idea to study mindfulness and it was something they had both decided to take seriously. Being present instead of thinking about the past and in Magnus' case not dwelling on things he couldn't control in the future like loosing Alec someday. It helped a lot, day by day he was feeling a little lighter. 

Alec has been away a lot in various missions to try and apprehend Valentine, he'd had to deal with his father coming back into his life as well as the backlash from the clave following Valentine's disappearance but today he was back at the loft and Magnus had just portalled in to find him curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Hey!" Alec said enthusiastically from his place on the couch

"Hey yourself lover boy." Magnus smiled as he found Alec was back.

Magnus went and leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Alec on the head. 

"Hey." Alec pouted leaning his head back as far as he could and Magnus smirked, he leaned over Alec's face and kissed him on the lips, albeit upside down.  
Alec made a satisfied hum and Magnus pulled back. 

"Day off?" Magnus asked as he went to make some tea

"No." Alec replied "I finished up some paperwork early this morning , figured I could afford to take the rest of the afternoon off." 

Magnus smiled. He had one more job to do but decided he could rearrange that. Maybe tonight could be the night...

"We should make a night of it." He said casually as he returned to the living room with their tea. 

"Go out?" Alec asked not looking away from his book.

"Or stay in." He offered "we could cook..." 

"Sounds good." Alec agreed, his eyes still on his book "what do you have in mind."

"Maybe something Italian. You make great Italian food." Magnus offered 

"No, I make great food in general. You have to learn to cook when Izzy decides she's in charge of the kitchen." Alec noted and Magnus smiled. Luckily Alec had tipped him off about Isabelle's dire culinary skills and had been able to avoid her offers to cook for him since then. Once he had to make Jace a potion after he diligently ate two bowls of Isabelle's "chowder". 

He sat down opposite Alec, resting on the edge of the coffee table. He set their tea down and surveyed his boyfriend. How was he ever going to ask Alec to move in when his head was buried in a book?

Crossing his legs quickly Magnus 'accidentally' kicked the book from Alec's hand, the pages fluttered before it crashed to the floor. 

"Oops." Magnus said quickly. Alec jumped a little, "sorry darling."  
Alec huffed out a little laugh and stood up to pick the book up. Magnus sent it spinning across the room with a flick of his wrist then got to his feet. 

"What are you..." he stopped when Magnus tugged his hand.  
He went with it as Magnus encircled him, encasing him in his strong arms.

"I was jealous." Magnus shrugged "I want your eyes on me."

"Is that so?" Alec smiled and he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. 

"I'm a jealous guy." Magnus shrugged again and Alec bit his lip knowing this wasn't the case.

"Maybe I should start paying you more attention?" Alec smiled 

Magnus tightened his arms and crushed their lower bodies tighter together.

"Kiss me." Magnus said 

"Hmm..." Alec said still playing along "decisions, decisions."

"No." Magnus said hungrily "just kiss me. I want you."

So Alec did. He took Magnus' lips between his own. All joking ebbed away and the kiss became serious, fast. 

Tongues and teeth and wondering hands. Magnus wasn't sure who's moans were who's and he rid them of their clothes with a snap of his fingers. They stood then, only in their boxer briefs, kissing as though their very lives depended on it. 

Magnus pulled away to speak but Alec just latched onto his jaw. Kissing and sucking his way down. 

"You should stay." Magnus gasped out as Alec suddenly pushed him down onto the couch.   
Alec climbed on top of him and resumed his attack on his neck while he ground their hips together.   
"I thought I already was..." Alec groaned and Magnus slid his hands into the back of Alec's boxers and gripped his ass.   
Before Magnus could answer or even remember how to speak Alec began rocking their crotches together, dragging his hardness right over Magnus' and making them hiss. 

"Jesus. Alec..." Magnus moaned before he reclaimed the Shadowhunter's lips. 

When he needed air he pulled back and tried again.

"I want you to stay with me. Here." Magnus said again hoping his words were coming out correctly, he might have been talking in Latin for all he knew, Alec was making him lose his mind. 

Alec pulled back from sucking on Magnus' pulse point on his neck.   
"I'm here, Magnus." He said nodding, looking Magnus in the eye. He tried to move his lips back to Magnus' but Magnus lifted his hands from Alec's ass and held his face steady above his.  
"Forever, Alec." Magnus said breathlessly "I want you to stay forever."  
Alec smiled widely. Then he looked a little confused. He sat back between Magnus' legs.   
Magnus moved with him, sitting up. His hands slid to Alec's shoulders.  
"Well?" Magnus asked, suddenly very nervous.  
"Do you...I mean, I don't want to assume..." Alec stuttered. His mouth opened and closed a few more times...   
"Alexander. I want to you to move in with me." Magnus said slowly and clearly.  
"Oh, wow." Alec said blinking.  
Magnus slid his hands down Alec's arms and took his hands in his own.  
"I mean... if you want to. I wouldn't want to pressure you-" Magnus hurried   
"-no." Alec butted in.  
"No?" Magnus said crestfallen   
"No I mean yes!" Alec exclaimed "yes! Yes. Magnus. I'll move in. If you're sure..."  
"Of course I'm sure Alexander." Magnus laughed squeezing his hands. "I've been wanting this for a while."  
Alec beamed back. "I've never had a real home before. The institute it's well... an institute and the academy was even worse."  
Magnus pulled Alec to his chest and Alec rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder "you already feel like home to me, Magnus."  
Magnus gripped Alec even tighter   
"I love you so much. I don't want to spend another night without you."  
Alec kissed his shoulder  
"And I love you. I'm happy."   
"Not as happy as I am." Magnus smiled.


End file.
